Fanreality!
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Two authors and fans of Slugterra suddenly find themselves in the world below us!This is the story of their paths and who they become in the underground world...Collab with Nicoleblakk!
1. Jackie's Arrival

A girl with dark brown hair , matching eyes and lightly tannish skin walked in the sunlight of her home in Pharr , Texas , glasses balanced on her nose as she walked in her turquoise vans tye-dye tee and jeans . She'd just finished drawing yet another sketch of her favorite show-Slugterra .

''Jackie!Come inside!Time to eat!'' called her mother...

* * *

My POV

I went into my house when my mom called . I really wanted to keep looking for what I saw last night!I'm so so so sure it was a slug like Burpy!But no one believes me!Not even my friends!It's so unfair!

''Jackie?Hello Earth to Jackie!'' my little sister of 11 shouted at me .I snapped back to the real world sadly and finished eating my pizza slice before my family could annoy me anymore...

''Why can't Slugterra be real?'' I looked at my drawing of Eli I'd done that day and frowned . It was so unfair!I sighed and grabbed my tablet . Once it turned on I began typing the next thing that came to mind for the Shane Gang...Which was nothing again . Lately I couldn't think at all so I just plain out gave up and put the tablet to charge .

The next day as I headed to school , I saw it!It WAS a slug!

''No way!'' I ran over to the lil' guy and gently picked the slug up . I froze when I realized it was a BLUE Infurnus!She had an orange patch on her eye in the shape of a fire .She looked just like the one I drew a month ago which I'd named-

''Cerice!'' I said aloud without knowing . The slug chirped and nodded her head .

''Is that your name girl?'' I asked as she hopped up on my shoulder . She nodded again and nuzzled my cheek like she'd known me forever!Wow!My own Infurnus!My friends would totally believe me now!As I walked on I couldn't help but feel watched . I turned around and seeing no one but still feeling a presence I walked into the small forest near my house . I'm kinda glad I live so close to school!Cerice hopped off my shoulder chirping frantically at me to follow. I did ,but froze as I saw something oddly familiar...It looked like an entrance to...The drop!I gasped and rushed back home . After I unlocked the house I wrote a note about what I'd found out to my mom and dad . Running into my room I grabbed my biggest bag-luckily a ginormous duffel bag- and packed everything:clothes, my art supplies , my tablet and laptop , the chargers , my headphones, my USBs and anything else I could fit into it . Once I finished packing I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed out of the house . I never felt like I belonged up here...Maybe a trip beneath the earth would help me find my place .

''Ok calm down Cerice...hopefully I make some friends down there...'' I told my slug as i got on the drop . I was never a fan of fast rides but...who could say no to a trip down to Slugterra!I folded my glasses and put them in my bag as I hit the button and was sped down . I tried to scream but couldn't find my voice!I was practically frozen in fear . Cerice though was loving the ride . She squealed with glee as we got close to the end .

''Yahoooooo!'' I shouted finally as we landed softly on the ground below us . Many slugs chirped curiously at me . How many 13 year olds do they see falling from the sky?No many I bet...I looked around hoping to find any sign of a person but all I could see were slugs and mushrooms . I looked at Cerice with smile .

''Guess we're on our for now girl...'' was all I managed to say before we began heading off to find a town or something . Cerice chirped , catching my attention quickly .

''What up chiquita?'' I asked her , using both English and Spanish . She pointed ahead of me and I froze in place . It was them!The Shane Gang!

''I knew it!Yes yes yes!'' I cheered silently to myself and Cerice . But what I saw next made my heart nearly stop...ELINA WAS WITH THEM!But how was that even possible?!

''Whoa!My oc...Is...Real!'' I almost shrieked with glee before I had to duck from a Hop Jack . No wonder...Twist and some goons were attacking them . Not cool . Twist tried hitting Eli a lot and many times I had to keep ducking in order to dodge a Thrasher , or any other ghoul he fired . Once they got beat down by the gang Twist and the goons retreated . I was so happy for them I was smiling from ear to ear .Cerice suddenly began chirping but I soon found out why . I was slipping from my hiding spot!

''Whoa!'' I fell down the small hill and ended up rolling down to the side...right at the Gang's feet...Way to go Jackie...

''Uh...h-hi?'' I stuttered out nervously , waving shyly up at them . To say the least well...Their first reaction was to aim at me .

''Who are you and why were you spying on us?'' Trixie asked me , Bluster loaded into her blaster .

''I-I'm so sorry!I-I'm just a huge fan of you guys and I kinda got lost...'' I tried to explain but Cerice interrupted my speech to pull out my tablet. She turned it on and began typing on it by hopping on the screen .

**Guys!Leave Jackie alone!She just wanted to watch her favorite gang kick Twist's butt!She's new to Slugterra-literally!**

I cringed as she typed the last sentence .Had to say it...

''What does she mean by that?'' Eli asked me , both him and Burpy looking at me warily . I rubbed my arm since I was so nervous...Finally I took a deep breath and looked up at him with a wavery grin .

''I'm from...Texas'' I said simply laughing nervously as he froze .

''From where now?'' Kord asked me as Elina and Trixie snapped Eli back to reality .

''Hehe...Texas is um...Up...there?''I pointed up above them with a shy smile .

''Wait a minute...Up th-You're from the Burning World?!'' Trixie almost shouted at me . Elina laughed kindly and knelt next to me .

''Nice to meet you Jackie...I'm Elina'' she smiled and held her hand out to me . I took it as she helped me get up from the ground . Eli looked at me maybe unsure to trust me or not .

''If you think I'm one of Blakk's croonies...You're messed up!He gives me the creeps!''i explained . Then the questions poured in .

''How'd you get here?''

''How do you know about Blakk and Slugterra?''

''Where did you get that slug?"

"QUIET!" I shouted . Thank God they stopped asking questions so I could catch my breath and answer them .

"Ok I got here because Cerice here led me to the drop! I found her up on the Surface...or rather she found me...and how I know...weeeell...Back up there...Slugterra is known as a TV show...hehe" I managed to say before a squeak made me jump . I looked behind me and had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming...Right behind me was a white Boon Doc slug just like the one the Unbeatable Master owned!

"Whoa...H-Hi there lil one..." The slug squealed with glee to see me and hopped into my open palm . She had a small marking on her back shaped like a star...

"Hey how bout I call you...Estrella? Star?" I suggested to her and she nodded with a chirp . I giggled as she jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck, as if she'd known me her whole life . Guess slugs always seem to find their perfect slinger...

"Oh man...I don't have a blaster or a mecha...much less a place to stay!" I groaned and sat down in the grass , crossing my legs . Eli looked at me , probably deep in thought .

"Well...You could stay with us ," he suggested . I looked up at him shocked before I broke into a smile .

"Oh thank you! I did not wanna spend my first night here under a mushroom..." He smiled at me and chuckled .

"Come on! The hideout isn't that far . We can walk back...or..."

"Or what...?" I asked curiously , cause knowing Eli...well he always does something crazy that ends up going rotten...most of the time . He climbed on his mecha beast and transformed it into a motor bike .

"Or we can race there! Trix? Wanna give our new member a ride?"

"Sure thing! Come on Jackie! You'll love this!" She laughed and helped me mount on Boomer . I held on tight as we sped away to their hideout . Once we got there I was just amazed . Lots of their slugs chirped at me curiously . Elina explained to them who I was and where I came from quickly and they all jumoed around me happily .

"Hi lil ones!" I laughed . This was gonna be fun...


	2. Enter NikkiNicole

Chapter 2

There is something more to life than school!

I groaned as I attempted to pay attention to yet another boring Anatomy lecture. The sweltering heat of Zimbabwe was not helping at all.

After closing all the open .pdf textbooks on my laptop, I glanced around. What I had in mind needed discretion. When I was certain that no one was looking, I started on one of my fanfictions. It was a good thing that the man's voice was the perfect sleeping pill. Most of the my colleagues were in dreamland.

I just wish Slugterra was real. No schoolwork just slinging! I thought as my fingertips started drumming on my keyboard.

As soon as it was over, I dashed out of the theatre, earning a few glares from my colleagues.

It was going to be a long weekend. Time for adventure!

There was a rumour of a secret tunnel on a mining site. Of course, theories were instantly formulated. Some were just plain myths. I grabbed a small satchel and put in my tablet, phone and earphones. I could buy food and water on the way there.

2pm. Not a bad time to start exploring.

The area was lightly guarded since they were just starting business there and they had not yet found any diamond ores. This was going to be challenging and I needed a plan. Fortunately, I had brought some tools that would aid me in my little endeavour. I had "borrowed" them from my friend who was studying engineering. The fence was not much of an obstacle. Within mere moments, I had slipped inside. Most of the miners were changing shifts or having lunch. I stalked a short, young man to the gear room. If anything were to go haywire, I had a chance of defending myself.

Glancing around nervously, I slipped into the dark room after him. My black pants and long-sleeved top blended in the darkness. I hastily wore the mining gear on top of my clothes in one of the changing rooms.

"What are you doing here?!" A gruff voice echoed in the room.

Crap! Stupid hair! And it's the men's changing room. I froze, my hand grabbing the handle of the door. A few thuds that increased in volume behind me only escalated my alarm. I cursed myself for not covering my hair.

No answer.

"Hey!" Shorty was definitely getting patient.

I dashed out of the dimly-lit room straight into whatever exit I could see. At least I was in good shape and I bolted into the closest tunnel I could find. A chorus of curses and shouts indicated that at least four of them were hot on my trail. The uniform was definitely not meant for athletics. They were gaining on me and fast!

I quickly chucked the uniform away after removing it with a lot of difficulty.

"Hey! Get back here!" The short man who I had nicknamed Shorty shouted weakly, obviously a bit out of breath.

Not happening. I sprinted with renewed strength into the pitch black darkness.

I still had the helmet and its torch weakly illuminated the rough walls of the tunnel. Taking a sharp turn to my left, I smirked with satisfaction.

Silence.

"Huh! Lost them. Now the getting out part," I talked to myself.

A sudden gust of wind blew my helmet off and it thudded heavily on the ground. According to some book I had read; if the sound made by a wall is loud, then it's probably hollow.

What was down there?

I shrugged my shoulders. It was better not to find out the hard way like those people in horror movies. The thought of some creature pouncing on me sent shivers down my spine.

I'm outta here! I picked up the helmet, rehydrated and then took a U-turn.

The light flickered twice but stayed lit. There was a big crack on the miniature torch. I had little time left so I decided to sprint back.

Big mistake.

The ground caved in and I was too shocked to scream. I face-planted into solid metal.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my forehead.

At least I had made it. Unfortunately, the torch did not. To my dismay, a pile of earth tumbled on top of me, but it did not completely bury me.

There was a sudden grating sound and I started moving. My heart thudded heavily in my ear drums. All my attempts to free myself were futile. The soil immobilised me in the cart.

Another deafening screeching sound.

I could only scream as my metallic prison gained speed.

This is bad! Really bad! Fortunately my back was cushioned by some soil.

Judging by the constant screeching noise my mode of transport was making, I contemplated that the trail had not been in a while or maybe more than a century.

But why? Vivid images of mutilated bodies and horrendous creatures that only the twisted brain could imagine flashed in my mind.

I admit, my mind is twisted.

I shook my head. There was no point in freaking myself out. I was definitely going to miss my family if I even made it out alive.

I am not going to die! I am a survivor. Deep breaths! It did not work because air seemed to be whipped from my lungs.

The extreme gravitational force made it impossible to blink, let alone breathe. After an eternity, the cart screeched like a banshee, jolted off the track and headed straight into the infinite void.

The heavy metal crashed into a wall, which crumbled like a fortress of cards.

Ah great! Another trip downwards. I complained as I squeezed my eyes tighter than before, waiting for my death.

The cart pounded deafeningly on the ground. Out of curiosity, I opened my eyes. It was a bit dark and there was sparse vegetation. Jagged rocks jutted hapharzardly from the ceiling. A single building towered over the desolate area, as if imposing total domination.

Since I was a bit short-sighted, I decided to get a closer look.

Wait a minute! That should be Blakk Industries!

I stared at it in disbelief while simultaneously attempting to remove all the filth. A stream of lime substance with a pale green putrid vapour flowed lazily away from it. If I were to get caught, it was definitely going to be a disaster. My clothes and my gadgets were a big sellout. I did not have a blaster or any ammunition and this was not the best place to be in Slugterra.

Time to go!

A metallic object with a faint whirring sound was pressed at the back of my head.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned slowly and faced the most vile creatures in all of Slugterra. Well, at least not to my cousin. He was obsessed about him.

"Who are you?" Diablos Nachos barked, clearly getting impatient.

I glared at him and answered, "Nicole."

"Don't lie. She is inside."

So my OC was real? No way! I frowned and blurted out the first name that came up in my mind, "Nikki. Come on Diablos. You can not just capture me for looking at the citadel. I did not do anything wrong."

The Darkbain glowered at me and then stated bluntly, "Doctor Blakk will decide what to do with you. MOVE!"

He was lucky that I was too exhausted to put up a fight, which i would have obviously lost. My bones ached and there was a constant pounding in my head.

First day in Slugterra and I just haaaad to meet a Darkbain.

It was probably nightfall because most of the goons were not as many as they were in the show. I would have given anything to return to the real world, but then I was now a wanted person. The thought of going to jail caused beads of sweat to form on my eyebrows. There was no turning back now. After ages of trudging heavily in the dimly-lit citadel, we stopped in front of a large grey door. I took a deep breath, hoping for the best.

The room was dimly-lit and there was a large glass which was tinted in red. A humungous chair was facing the window and I knew that he was definitely there.

"Doctor Blakk."

"What is it?" The villain hissed.

When he swung his chair slowly around, his face was creased in annoyance. His eyes dilated when he analysed me. I sweatdropped.

Diablos just glared at me and I swore that his eyed glowed redder in anticipation.

Blakk mumbled, "Interesting."

"I found her outside," the Darkbain seemed to be running out of patience. The villain had not yet announced the verdict.

"Leave us!"

Diablos clenched his hands but obeyed him. This was going to be a long interview.

"Where do you come from?"

"Western Caverns."

"Then why are you wearing those clothes?" he pestered. "What's in the bag?"

I groaned, "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!" he shouted.

I folded my arms defiantly and stared at him. Blakk rubbed his the bridge of his nose to calm his nerves.

After a heavy sigh, he stated, "We can do this the easy way or ..."

"The hard way?" I interrupted him and his eye twitched.

My joints ached and to ease the discomfort. I plopped onto an adjacent chair, earning a glare that could melt all the ice in Chillbord cavern.

"Okay, I will tell you everything, buuuut on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to let me stay here. I have no place to live."

Blakk steepled his fingers and then nodded. "Deal."

I sighed heavily then proceeded. "Where I come from, Slugterra is just a television show."

"Where exactly?"

I pointed upwards and wiggled my eyebrows, "The so-called "Burning World"."

Blakk pounded his fist on the irregularly-shaped grey table. "Stop playing games with me, young lady!"

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Silence!"

I glanced heavenwards but said nothing. Doctor Blakk stood up and paced the length of his office.

"What's your name again?"

"Nikki."

Just then a young black-haired woman waltzed into his office.

So that's my OC. I reclined further into the comfortable velvet chair.

"What's bothering you?" She inquired, definitely worried about him.

Blakk paused and stared at me, "She claims that she is coming from the surface."

She turned and faced me. Her eyes lit up in recognition, "Hi!"

"You..know each other?"

"Yeah." We answered at the same time.

Blakk plopped down on his desk, "I guess you have some explaining to do."

Nicole smiled at me, "Well, she writes fanfiction about.."

"What's fanfiction?" the villain interjected. He seemed to get more confused with each statement.

I sighed dramatically, "It's a website where fans publish stories about their favourite show and I am a fan of you."

Blakk's mouth twitched in a failed attempt to supress a smile.

"Can I explain everything tomorrow? I had a rough day." I pleaded.

"Yeah sure," Nicole interrupted Blakk before he could utter his disapproval.

I could tell his curiousity had grown on an exponential scale.

"Fine Nikki. But first thing tomorrow morning."

"Deal."

My new friend ushered me to one of the guest room and assisted me with the essential things. After a little chat, she left. It's a pity the Shane's secrets were about to be disclosed to the most feared man in Slugterra. Guilt crawled into my conscience but I suppressed it. My justification was that I needed to survive. In addition, no responsibility for that secret had been imposed on me.

This was definitely going to be AWESOME! I celebrated inwardly before I dozed off.

~V~

Nicoleblakk.


	3. Blaster , A Mecha and the Hooligang

''So how are you feeling Jackie?'' I jumped at the sound of Eli's voice and dropped my journal .Burpy laughed at my angry reaction .I picked up my notebook and rolled my eyes .

''I'm fine...Still dizzy from the drop but I'm cool...'' My voice trailed off as I looked at my drawing . It was of a ghoul , something I usually never draw , but hey as the saying goes-When in Rome do as the Romans do!Though in this case it's Slugterra!

''Hey what's that?A...A ghoul?'' Eli asked me as he saw what I'd drawn .

''Well yeah...I guess now since I'm down here well...I outta draw what lives here so far...'' I explained and lazily flipped through the pages in my journal . Eli looked at each drawing until he spotted one I did that made him snatch up my notebook .

''Hey!Give it!''

''Why does this say everything about Elina?'' he asked . I cringed as I noticed Elina far away with Blaze .I took a deep breath and looked at my slugs .

''Well...Back home I drew m-my own character f-for Slugterra since well...I-I had no idea it was real I-I only knew it as TV...and t-that character was...E-Elina...'' I stuttered out as his eyes went wide with each word I said .

''You-She-What-HUH!?'' I laughed , cause seriously his reaction was worth laughing for!

''She's my OC or original character...I had absolutely no clue she'd be here when Cerice and I first came down here...I swear!''

''So you created her?'' he asked me , still a bit shocked . I nodded and grinned as he blushed .

''HA!You like her!Eli and Elina sitting in a tr-''He covered my mouth with his hand as Elina walked past .

''Don't do that ever again!'' I spat out once he let me go .He laughed and rubbed his neck nervously .

''Y-Yeah I like her...so?'' he asked me, his face still pink as he glanced over to her . I giggled and pulled out a picture I'd done a week ago . He turned bright red in 2 secs flat when he saw it was him and Elina kissing .

''J-Jackie!Wh-Why'd you draw t-that?!'' he stuttered out as I folded the picture .

''One)I got bored during school and two)You guys are cute together!'' Cerice giggled when she suddenly began to chirp in my ear frantically .

''Que?What up C?'' She pointed at Eli's blaster and bandolier then at me .

''I think she's asking when you'll get a blaster and bandolier for your slugs . You'll need 'em here'' Eli explained as he stood up . I followed him and he went to the computer .Once he turned it on , he typed blasters in the search box and about a million different kinds of blasters popped up .

''Whoa...Those are a lot to choose from...'' I muttered as I read over the names .I recognized Trixie's model, Kord's, even Pronto's!Eli's wasn't there seeing as it's two of a kind...Elina's wasn't there either .I groaned seeing as none of the fit my hand...Why did I have to be so tiny!?

"Hey Jackie?" Kord asked me while I gave up looking for a blaster online .

''Mande?What's up?'' I asked and looked his way .Cerice and Star chirped happily when they saw a blaster in his hand...though it was small for him it was just right for a girl my age!

''Whoa!Where'd you find it?'' He chuckled and zipped his lips jokingly .

''Same place where we got Eli's!'' Trixie piped up . Kord groaned and rolled his eyes .

''Was supposed to be a secret Trix...'' he grumbled . I laughed a little but looked at the blaster . It was neon orange with other neon colors in it , forming flames . It even had my initials!JW!

''This rocks Kord!Thank you!'' I beamed . Star chirruped in my ear . She sounded scared...

''Que pasa?What's wrong Star?'' She chirruped again , looking up at me with her aqua eye . She had a tear in it as she looked at my blaster then to me .

''What?You think that because I have a blaster I'll only use C?'' I whispered to her . She nodded and squeaked sadly .

''Oh...Your last slinger didn't want you and didn't use you?'' I said suddenly . The team looked at me shocked .

''H-How'd you know she said that?'' Elina asked me .It took a few seconds for it to sink in . I had been able to understand lots of the chirps...They sounded more and more like words to me instead of what they really were...My eyes went wide .

''I can understand them?!'' I choked out and looked at Star and Cerice . Both were hopping around happily . I laughed a little and picked them up .

''Ok so now we got one girl here who understands them and a trainee who is learning how to control that ability!'' Eli grinned and glance at Elina . Me and my slugs snickered as both of them blushed .

''Ok while those two lovebirds keep blushing...let's go and teach you the basics!'' Trixie laughed and led me out while Eli sent her a look and Elina ducked her head .Classic embarrassment from couples...What?I made the couple up!

''It's pretty simple . Get a slug shell , load it into the blaster , then fire!But if you wanna win duels you need strategy!Wanna try a duel with your slugs?'' Eli said once he snapped out of his daze . I froze . Duel HIM!?The SHANE!?

''Uh shouldn't I-'' My words were left in the air because I ended up having to duck from a Hop Rock .

''Hey!Oh you're on Eli Shane!'' I grinned deviously . Cerice hopped into the slug shell inside my blaster and I fired her at Eli . Cerice reached one hundred and went into her velocimorph . But what we saw shocked all of us . She was at least a bit bigger than Burpy when he was fire , but what was the most shocking was the fact Cerice's flame were white and blue . Eli had to hit the ground to avoid her .

''WHOA!I've never seen a slug transform into that strong a velocimorph!She's awesome Jacks!'' Kord shouted at me from behind a boulder . Everone had taken cover when Cerice had morphed . She hopped back to me and I smiled .

''Atta girl C!'' I cheered and petted her head softly .

''You have some skill there!Almost as good as Eli!'' joked Elina .

''Sorry what?'' he asked and turned to face her . He turned red to find her inches away from him .

'_Eli and Elina sittng in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_ the slugs around me sang .Elina blushed and turned away from Eli quickly , her face red as a Tormato slug like Bluster .I rolled my eyes . These two were so clueless...

After getting my blaster , the gang chose to take me to the mecha forge to get my own mecha-beast .Sweet!In the forge I saw many finished models like Kord's , Eli's, horse ones , even Elina's!We walked past a smaller mecha that looked like a mix of a wolf and a tiger . It had turquoise stripes with fine lines of orange .

''Whoa...this one's really cool!'' I muttered and touched the cool white metal . The mecha glowed faintly with energy . Star hopped on the head and nodded .

"I love it too! Is this one ok guys?" I turned and faced the gang but all I saw instead was them giving a small bag of gold to the owner of the forge as the mecha I liked sprung to life suddenly and stood in front of me .

"A M00-N L1G-H7 model huh? These things usually aren't meant for lil kids..." Kord began before Trixie elbowed him . We all laughed and once we left the forge , I climbed on my new mecha .

"I think I'll call her...Moonlight!Moon for short!" I told Cerice and Star . They nodded in agreement as I started Mokn up and caught up to the others . I was surprised at how easy it was to maneuver a mecha . It was like riding a bike! Well...More like a horse at least due to the gait...so I was a cowgirl . Deal with it!

"So? Lovin your mecha?" Elina asked . I shot her a smile that she took as a yes . Kord was ranting about how he got news of a new upgrade to mechas from Grendell . I was pumped! Maybe my mecha would be able to turn into a motor bike like Eli's did!

"Hey Jackie?Hellooooo? Slugterra to Jackie?" I snapped back to reality when Eli faked firing at me .

"Real funny! What now?"

"Wanna go on a slug hunt?"

I looked at my slugs with a wide smile . Star hopped around on Moon's head in joy while Cerice squeaked .

"Does this count as an answer?" I grinned . He laughed and rolled his eyes with a nod . Elina joined in to help me with my understanding of slugs .

"Which slug should I try and ask to join me first?" I asked Star and Cerice . They both chirped in my ear and I beamed . I would enjoy having a Tazerling!They helped me keep an eye out for any slugs . Aftercan hour I had collected a bunch of slugs .

A Thresher named Steel

A Tormato slug named Cyclone

A Flaringo named Ember

An Aquabeek named Ocean

And finally after much difficulty I caught a Tazerling I named Volt . Most of my slugs were girls but Steel and Cyclone were male .

"Not a bad arsenal Jackie..." Eli congratulated as we headed back to the hideout . I smiled and sat up taller in my mecha...till I has to duck from a Hop Rock fired at my head .

"Gah! Hey!" I shouted really ticked . Eli looked in the direction it'd been fired from and frowned .

"Hooligang...What now Billy? You almost hit Jackie!" He demanded the blonde headed slinger .

"Eli...don't start up a duel right now..." Elina warned him . Steel growled at Billy from the slug tube he was in .

"Easy buster don't wanna fight right now..." I insisted but soon I found myself riding away from Hop Rocks and Flaringos fired by Shorty and Glasses . Those two are so annoying . I fired Ocean at them and they were knocked off their rides to the grassy floor below them . I rode towards Eli and the others . Billy was about to fire a ghouled Xmitter at them but I fired Volt . She caused his baster to go haywire and overload the energy . The ghoul snapped and hissed at at me but I payed no attention as I fired Star and healed it . The Xmitter chirruped at me thankfully and I picked him up .

"You're welcome lil guy! How bout I call you...Technus?" He chirped and hopped into my belt , where I had a couple slugs . I also had a small bandolier where Star , Cerice and Volt stayed inside their slug shell...wel, Star and Volt at least . Cerice was always on my shoulder . I turned and faced Billy .

"Mira tu idiota! O te largas o te voy a tirar una babosa Infierno en la cara!" I shouted angrily in Spanish . I think he understood what I said seeing as all of his gang left . Huh...maybe I do belong in Slugterra afterall...


End file.
